Whitney Meets Gary's Fan Club
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Everybody thinks Gary's fan club left because Gary lost the Indigo League or because they only stayed for money in the first place...but what if that wasn't true? Whitney, the Goldrenrod City gym leader, finds out about how loyal they really are. Please r


Whitney Meets Gary's Fan Club  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fic takes place after the recently aired episode about the Skiploom. Anyway, I wrote this fic because since many people think Gary no longer has a fan club because they only stayed with him for money or because they thought he'd win the Pokemon League, I thought it might be original to write a fic where they really ARE loyal to him...and left for a radically different reason. Also, the Whitney in this story is not from the game, but from the anime episodes called "A Goldenrod Opportunity" and "A Dairy Tail Ending". That explains why Whitney has a Nidorina in this fic and why she's such a nice girl. That said, the story will begin.  
  
***  
  
It was a relaxing day in the Goldenrod City gym.  
Inside the gym, Whitney was currently training her Pokemon.  
She had a Nidorina, a Clefairy, and a Miltank.  
One might wonder why Whitney, a known Normal-type specialist, would capture a Nidorina.  
The answer was that if Whitney only trained Normal-type Pokemon, she'd get her butt kicked every time by Pokemon with Fighting-type attacks. And Fighting-type attacks, of course, are the only type of attacks that work really well against Normal-type Pokemon.  
So Whitney had captured Nidorina, a Poison-type Pokemon. Fighting-type attacks don't work very well against Poison-type Pokemon, so Nidorina would be her answer to any Fighting-types trainers might bring around.  
Recently, though, she'd lost a Plain Badge to this one trainer named Ash Ketchum.  
To tell the truth, she wasn't all that mad about it.  
Good trainers accepted losses graciously.  
Anyway, she loved her Pokemon, and they loved her back.  
Plus she still had the farm that belonged to her Uncle Milton.  
Anyway, right now her Pokemon were exercising.  
They were currently doing jumping jacks.  
On another note, Whitney had easily been able to guess why she lost to Ash.  
She relied too much on Miltank's Rollout move.  
She had just been one of many trainers and Gym Leaders who only use the Pokemon attacks even _little children_ know about.  
So Whitney had done some serious research on the attacks that each of her Pokemon had.  
Just as one example, she found out her Miltank had moves like Heal Bell, Milk Drink, Defense Curl, and other moves she hadn't known about.  
  
Just as Whitney's Pokemon were finishing their jumping jacks, the door to the gym opened, and a group of girls stumbled in, looking mortally injured.  
Whitney gasped, recalling all of her Pokemon.  
"What happened to all of you?" Whitney asked. "You look like you need to go to the hospital."  
"There's no time," one of the girls said. "We'll die soon anyway...but _someone_ needs to hear our story."  
"Stay right there!" Whitney said firmly. "I'll call an ambulance."  
"There isn't time! We'll die in a matter of an hour," another girl coughed out. "Please, just listen to us..."  
"There's a hospital nearby," Whitney said. "Just let me get you there, and you can tell me your story there."  
The girls nodded, and Whitney called an ambulance...  
  
The news at the hospital wasn't good.  
The girls' wounds were indeed fatal, and they would die very soon.  
"I don't get this! How did you get in such a bad state?" Whitney asked, concerned.  
"Someone needs to know our story, so I shall begin..." the lead girl said.  
  
"It all started when Gary Oak, a boy from Pallet Town, began his journey at the same time as his rival, Ash Ketchum, and a couple of other trainers," the lead girl began. "Gary started out with an Eevee, because he had been the very first to arrive at Professor Oak's lab."  
"He did magnificently," the lead girl continued. "He captured lots of Pokemon immediately, and trained them all well."  
"He then met _me_," the lead girl continued. "I was immediately drawn to his Pokemon training abilities. When he totally wiped out the Pewter City Gym Leader, I asked him if I could join him. He seemed indifferent, but he let me come along."  
"All of us met him at separate times," another girl said. "Each of us admired his abilities, and we all felt Gary had what it takes to go the distance. So we all decided to travel with him and cheer him on, giving him the support he deserves."  
"Gary did magnificently all throughout his journey," the lead girl continued. "He captured lots and lots of Pokemon, and he completely humiliated each of the Gym Leaders. He did make the mistake of thinking there was no gym on Cinnabar Island, but once word got around Ash Ketchum had found the gym and beaten the leader, Gary realized his mistake, and soon he too got a Volcano Badge."  
"All throughout his journey, Gary _never_ lost a battle...until the Viridian City Gym," another girl said. "He battled the leader, successfully knocking out the leader's Golem and Kingler. We thought that our hero would win another badge, like he always won his battles."  
"But then the leader brought out a strange white-and-purple Pokemon wearing armor, and Gary lost the fight," the lead girl continued. "And when it was finished, this mysterious Pokemon knocked all of _us_ out too!" "That was the first time Gary lost a battle, but we still had faith in him," the lead girl continued. "Soon after Ash Ketchum managed to get an Earth Badge from the leader's subordinates, the Viridian City Gym had to be rebuilt. When it was, Gary came back and challenged the leader again...and since for some reason the leader didn't use the purple-and-white Pokemon, Gary easily won the Earth Badge."  
"Then came the Indigo League," another girl said. "We were still loyal to him, and we were totally sure he would become the champion. He won his first match on the Ice field and then won the second and third matches, too."  
"But Gary lost his fourth match, which took place on the Rock field, because his Nidoking was beaten by his opponent Melissa's Golem," the lead girl continued. "We were crushed and heartbroken. We had been so sure our hero would win the entire league...and to make matters worse, his rival, Ash Ketchum, beat _his_ fourth opponent, not losing the league until the fifth round. So Ash actually ranked higher than our hero did."  
"Gary told Ash that he had been distracted by us," another girl said. "We knew this wasn't true, but we didn't say anything because we didn't wanna make Gary look bad. For we still believed in his abilities as a trainer. After all, he'd caught 200 Pokemon at the time and only lost two battles in his _entire_ career as a trainer: one to the Viridian City gym leader, and one to Melissa."  
"Then, when Gary was driving us away from the league, a terrible accident took place," the lead girl continued. "There was a section of road where the guardrail had given out, and Gary was so shocked at seeing the hole in the guardrail that he forgot to make the turn in the road...and we went over the side of a cliff."  
"When we came to, we had been separated from Gary," another girl said, "We looked high and low, but we couldn't find him. We were on our own, until we found out that Gary, after not finding us and assuming we were dead, had reluctantly resumed his journey, going to the Johto region."  
"Our story ends when we tried to track Gary down, for we still thought he was a great guy," the lead girl continued. "We had a run-in with a group of Kangaskhans, who believed we were after their babies. To make a long story short, they attacked us and mortally injured us. It was only luck we stumbled into your gym, Whitney."  
Whitney shook her head.  
"That's a sad story," Whitney said.  
Just then, the doctor came into the room.  
"Good news, ladies!" he said cheerfully. "I misdiagnosed the case. Your injuries are treatable after all!"  
The girls all cheered.  
After the doctor treated their injuries, the doctor added, "But you'll have to have a long period of rest, which could take months or even years."  
The girls groaned.  
"You mean we can't track down Gary?"  
"I'm afraid not," the doctor said.  
Whitney groaned too.  
"Isn't there something I can do to help them? I feel awful that they got separated from their hero," Whitney said.  
The doctor joked, "Look at it this way...at least you're not _dead_!"  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com  



End file.
